A Hall-effect element is a solid state device that generates an output voltage, called a Hall output voltage, in response to an applied magnetic field. The Hall output voltage is a function of an applied magnetic field passing through the Hall-effect element and a biasing signal for biasing the Hall-effect element. In normal operations a current flows through the Hall-effect element as a result of electrical biasing. In the absence of the applied magnetic field, the Hall output voltage is substantially zero. In the presence of the applied magnetic field, the Hall output voltage changes according to a strength of the applied magnetic field and the biasing current flowing through the Hall-effect element. The Hall-effect element can be combined with additional circuitry (e.g., signal conditioning circuitry) to form a Hall-effect sensor.
Hall-effect sensors are magnetic field sensors that can be employed in various applications ranging from consumer electronics to industrial controls. For example, in industrial applications, Hall-effect sensors can be used to provide a measure of position, proximity, velocity or directional movement. However, before a Hall-effect sensor can be utilized in a particular application, the Hall-effect sensor needs to be tested to verify that the Hall-effect sensor is operating correctly, for example, as prescribed by a corresponding datasheet. Testing of the Hall-effect sensor requires that precise magnetic fields are generated to simulate the magnetic fields that would be applied to the Hall-effect element in a given application to establish the Hall output voltage across the Hall-effect element. Generating the precise magnetic fields suitably with commercially available testing systems is not possible without additional magnetic field generating devices. For example, the precise magnetic fields can be emulated to verify operations of the Hall-effect sensor by wrapping the Hall-effect element with a coil element and passing currents through the coil element to establish the Hall output voltage across the Hall-effect element.